One Day
by Jasper.Is.Mine.15
Summary: One-Shot AH. "It all started with a bench..." Edward's in love with Bella, the only problem being she's engaged to someone else. Will Edward get Bella to realise her true feelings for him? Um... So yeah, Please read.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I am merely a 15 year old girl with far too much free time._

_Okay so another one-shot for you. I randomly __put my iPod shuffle and let myself be inspired by the first five songs. Hopefully this will help with my annoying writers block. I'll put an ** by the songs that influenced me most. It's in Edward's point of view. As a challenge I also decided to add a quote from the Twilight. The Songs Are: __**The Airplane Song by Scouting For Girls **, One Day by Opshop ****__, __**Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield**__, __**Move Along by The All American Rejects**__, __**Airplanes Remix by Travis Garland**_

**_QUOTE__: "__Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking __all__ the rules now."  
__Edward Cullen_**

**One Day**

It all started with a bench. It wasn't a particularly extraordinary bench by any means, actually it was quite plain. It was just white painted wooden affair, perfectly normal if you ask me. Though if you saw it now you wouldn't be able to tell that.

The over grown grass now poked through it the gaps between the planks of the seat, ivy vines had begun to climb up it's now mud splattered legs. It had sat there barren for little over a year, since the day she got engaged last January.

I hadn't been back to Forks since that day. Seattle held the distraction I needed to get over her. I had to keep telling myself she was with Jake, but I knew in my heart I loved her first. Why didn't I have the courage to tell her? I was a coward, nothing more nothing less.

I walked down the garden and took a seat on the old bench. The very bench Bella and I spent lazy summer's days just talking. The same bench a year ago that day I proclaimed my undying love for her. The same bench my heart was ripped out and shattered into a million little pieces. The bench she told me she was engaged to my best friend Jake.

I decided wallowing in self pity would be the worst thing for me to do as it was on that particular day Bella decided to set her wedding date. I still loved her, I knew I always would. She was my best friend, my one and only. If only she knew it too. But I guess I would do what any good friend would do and support her on her big day.

I drove to the small church in the city center. I walked into the church like a man on death row. For me it wasn't a celebration, it was more like the final nail in coffin. It was the day I would loose my love forever.

"Edward, you made it." Bella's friend Jess said happily.

"Um… Yeah." I said uncomfortably. I didn't really know Jess that well and she was far too preppy for my taste.

"Oh before I forget," I looked at her expectantly. "Bella told me to tell you that she wants to see you before the ceremony." Oh, that was a turn of events.

"Where is she?" I asked as I fiddled nervously with my green tie.

"It the bridal suite, duh," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Not to me apparently.

"Thanks," I gave her a quick hug before heading towards the suite.

I came upon a heavy wooden door, the words BRIDAL SUITE were printed in bold letters on the front of the door. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. Rosalie opened the door and glared at me. _Well hello to you too_, I thought.

"Bella, your _friend_ is here." I didn't like the way she said friend. It was like I was lower than dirt, which in her book I probably was. I did break her and Emmett up after all, but they got back together so I didn't see why she still resented me, I mean it was years ago. I was just young and stupid.

"Oh, Edward," She looked me up and down. It was if she had suddenly expected me to have changed or something. "Jess told you I wanted to see you then."

"Obviously," I sighed. She was just as beautiful as I remembered. Her mahogany hair still flowed freely down to her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes were just as sweet and inviting as before, her plump lips were just begging me to kiss them. _Snap out of it_ I told myself.

"Rose, Alice, can you give me a minute." She asked her two bridesmaids. They left without arguing, a first for those girls. They must have known whatever Bella had to say was important.

"Why did you want to see me Bella?" My voice was strained, though I tried not to let it show. But by the look she gave me she wasn't fooled.

"I'm sorry," She said simply.

"You're sorry for what?" What did she have to be sorry for? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Breaking your heart," Oh…

"Don't worry about it." I tried to ease her guilt, failing miserably at my attempt.

"I do know how much I hurt you," she began. "Do you remember the last words you said to me that day?" She whispered. I instantly knew what she was referring to.

I nodded. "How could I forget?"

I walked over to where she was standing. I gazed deeply into her eyes; I wanted her to know how much I loved her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"I'm gonna do something I should have done years ago." I responded. My lips barely and inch from hers.

"I shouldn't," she tried. I wasn't hearing a word of it.

I kissed her with as much passion as I could. Before I knew it she was kissing me back with passion that rivaled my own. That one simple kiss ignited my soul. All too soon she pulled back. I could see the tears she refused to let fall well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward, I really am." She said sincerely.

"I know." I choked. "I better go."

"Edward," she called as I turned to leave. She captured my lips once again, but as quickly as she had taken them, she released me.

"One day you'll understand how much you have me. One day you'll realize we have it easy. I can't offer you the future, I don't know it myself. If an expression of love is what you need to believe, all I can offer you is me." I repeated the last words I had spoken to her on that fateful day.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sit and watch her marry another man. Especially after the kiss we had just shared. I cut my loses and went back to the house I had shared with my brother a year ago. I went and sat back down on the bench, I just thought about the moment I had just shared with Bella.

Twilight descended and I head shoes crunch along the gravel path. I looked up to see Bella no longer in her wedding dress, but a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve top.

"Thought I would find you here," She said as she sat next to me.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett," she laughed. Oh how I had missed that laugh.

"Really? And here I thought it was the voices in my head leading you to me." I joked with her.

"I left Jake." Wow, straight to the point. I noticed a lack of ring on her left hand. She suddenly pulled me down for a kiss. _I could so get used to this_, I thought.

"Thank god." I mumbled against her lips. She pulled back. "I wouldn't break the rules other wise."

"What rules?" She asked curiously.

"The best friend code," I replied simply.

"Ah. But isn't this against the rules?" She asked logically. Damn she got me there. I guess girls hade the same code.

"Haven't you noticed? I'm breaking _all_ the rules now." She rolled her eyes at me. "Plus Jake's technically not my best friend anymore." She laughed.

"I love you, I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Bella whispered.

"I love you too." I stated with unwavering conviction as we sealed our love with another kiss. I vowed I would never let her go again.

Bella pulled back and asked me a question. "Why did you come today?"

"Well. It all started with a bench…"

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVEIWS MAKE ME INSANELY HAPPY!**

**MUCH LOVE,**

**.Mine.15**


End file.
